This invention relates to lighted or illuminated jewelry and particularly to such jewelry in which the jewelry item itself is part of the electrical circuit. Furthermore, this invention relates to illuminated jewelry which lends itself to simplified manual construction or to automated means of assembly.
Illuminated jewelry has been known in the art for some time but most items involve a complex construction or electrical circuit which renders assembly difficult and expensive. Other constructions require careful manipulation of the electrical contacts between the illuminating member and the battery. A primary shortcoming in most illuminated jewelry is that separate contact means for establishing the electrical connection with the battery must be fabricated and added to the jewelry item. An improvement in illuminated jewelry wherein the components of the electrical circuitry also form part of the jewelry, i.e. decorative effect, as described in my previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,070. However, still further improvements and simplification of structure are desired.